


Fail

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen and Bumblebee try and chat up Knock-Out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> for my Tumblr Wifu Tea-for-your-troubles
> 
> she wanted bad flirting... you can tell i'm horrible at it...

The two young mechs watched the Red car from a table in the mess hall. He was talking to Ratchet and the pair seemed to be comparing notes while drinking their rations. They were revving themselves up. They were going to do it. They had been goading each other for weeks, it had all finely came to a head. They had built up their courage (Downed a few cubes of high grade each for luck) and they were gonna do it. They were gonna hit on Knock-Out… just as soon as Ratchet left…

“Hay there, Sooooo… I hear you like racing?” Smokescreen said sliding up to the Aston Martins side when the older medic had gotten up to get another helping for Energon. He lent on the table, with possibly the most cheesy of sly grins, “If you wanna get your engine really humming… I know a couple of good spots I could work you up on.” The Red sports car’s black and red optics gazed up at the young warrior, coolly. Saying nothing. It caused the cocky young mech to flounder, his cool act crumbling under the ex Decepticons unreadable expression.

“I’m so sorry!” Bumblebee said coming up from behind his friend, deciding now was the best time to make his move. “Please forgive him, he’s a little… what’s the word… inept, when it comes to talking to classy, pretty bots. It’s sad really, Me on the other hand, no such problem. So… How’s it hummin’ doc?” Bee asked, overflowing with confidence as he put on his most charming of smiles. It didn’t last long though… as Knock-outs face twisted and he threw his head back in grate howls of laughter. So much so that Others bots looked round to see the commotion. Knock-out was still laughing, clutching his sides in almost pain, as they left. Door wings dropped low in embarrassment as they made their speedy getaway.


End file.
